A Not So Normal Proposal
by I promise you that
Summary: In which Sirius Black, Bella Potter's unconventional Romeo, proposes, forgets the ring, and proposes again at three in the morning. *Fem!Harry/Sirius*
1. A Not So Normal Proposal

"_We are all a little weird and life's a little weird, and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love."_

* * *

The girl's shout of excitement and the man's barking laughter resounded throughout the gigantic Quidditch field in Potter Manor, but heard by none but themselves. The pair zoomed effortlessly and carelessly in the air, happiness etched across their face, their laughter pure and unadulterated and their attention wholly fixed on one another, not a care of the world around them.

"Sirius, stop it!" Bella Potter exclaimed, trying to catch her breath as she made a sharp turn to avoid being caught by her chasing boyfriend.

"Admit it, then!" Sirius called back, his dark eyes alight with amusement and a never-ending grin etched on his face. He took a quick glance down at his broomstick, urging it to go faster.

Bella laughed. "Never!"

"Then looks like we'll be doing this all day. Admit that I'm better at flying than you!"

The green-eyed witch snorted. "Hah! In your dreams, Black!"

Sirius smirked. "Oh believe me, darlin', Quidditch isn't even quarter of what I dream about. All I see when I close my eyes is a beautiful woman with the most gorgeous green eyes and a sexy body…" Bella instantly regretted letting herself fall into his words when she felt Sirius tug on the back of her broom and found herself getting lifted off of her Firebolt.

"SIRIUS!"

"Hey, once a ladies' man, always a ladies' man," Sirius chuckled, wrapping his arms around Bella's waist and holding on to the broomstick with his hands.

"So, you're telling me that you did this with fifty other girls?"

"No. You've never heard of Sirius Black proposing to some random girl before, have you now?"

Bella turned her head so fast she could hear a little snap. _What?_ "W-What?"

"Marry me." Sirius's voice was calm and possessed its usual confidence as he uttered those two words, his face devoid of any emotions other than a small smile on his mouth. To anyone else it would seem as if he was indifferent and impassive to the whole situation but she has learned to read him very well over the years and she could see the expectancy and hope that shone bright in his eyes.

"I… _what?_ I'm not...I _don't kn-_…I…," Bella stopped, took a deep breath and paused. A lifetime worth of war later and Sirius Black still made her tongue-tied and dizzy. Finally, "Yeah."

The next thing she knew she was being spun around in circles and a pair of lips crashed down on hers, gentle and warm and so, _so_ familiar, devouring her and wiping every other thought from her mind. When breathing became too necessary, Sirius gently put her down on the ground, and Bella finally realized that she was standing on solid ground. A warm, tingly feeling spread throughout her body like butterbeer, and she thinks it feels like love and happily ever afters and unbroken promises.

"But, you know, we can't get married, like, right next month or something. There's still so much we have to do, and then I still have to finish -" But she never got to finish what she was saying before Sirius had interrupted her with a shorter kiss.

He pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers. "I don't care. As long as you're mine."

"You don't have to propose to me for that."

Sirius raised his eyebrows as he played with the waistband of Bella's jeans. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer 'till there was no space left between them. She looked up at his eyes curiously. _Desire._ He was in no mood to talk. "What're you saying?" He asked, and his thumb was now making circles on her hips and it was all very distracting but _think, Potter, think. _

"I'll always be yours. No matter if we get married or not."

"Yeah, but I need the world to know that you're mine."

"I think your breath-taking possessiveness might actually be bigger than that ego of yours."

Sirius smirked and picked her up, muffling her exasperated complaints with a searing kiss that left her hot and bothered and incoherent once more. Sometimes it bothered her how easily he makes her so unhinged, but it was Sirius and she knew he'd never let her fall. "How about I show you how breath-takingly possessive I am?"

* * *

_Finite Incantatem_

* * *

**Edited (again) on 2/10/2013. **

**Too much fluff. It huuuurts. But I think it defines Bella and Sirius's relationship perfectly. I like to think of them as a combo of love and friendship and then some sex. **

**I like to come back and edit this often because it's probably the happiest thing I've ever written in my life and I've seriously lost all my skills in writing fluffy. Go check out ****_Loveship_****and you'll see what I mean (ALERT: shameless advertising). **

**Thanks for all the reviews, btw. I'm not kidding when I say it has the same affect on me as chocolate in the morning. **


	2. Where is the ring?

_"Love does not consist of gazing at each other, but in looking together in the same direction." _

_- Antoine de Saint-Exupery_

* * *

**Where is the ring?**

"Is it me or is she acting weird?" Ginny Weasley asked her bushy-haired friend thoughtfully. Ever since today in the morning, Bella seemed to have a glow of excitement around her. She had a spring in her step and a neverending smile on her face, making Ginny suspect she was hiding something, something that happened the day before.

"I know!" Hermione Granger replied, turning her attention from her book to her red-haired friend next to her. "I mean, she looked the happiest I've ever seen her since the war ended, but she is kind of acting strange since yesterday. I think something happened."

"When the hell did you two turn into Parvati and Lavender?" The two turned around to find Bella looking down at them, her eyebrows raised.

"Since this morning when you started to act like Cho Chang. Now -" Ginny pointed to the loveseat opposite her. "- sit down and tell me, tell me! Oh my gosh, did something good happen? Did…" She fell silent at the looks she was getting from the two witches. "I'm bad at this, aren't I?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, you are. Anyway -" She was interrupted by a loud crash, followed by the loud muttering of curses from somewhere outside of the room. The trio laughed as a haggard and irritated Nymphadora Lupin entered the room, brushing dust off her clothes, a sour look on her face.

"I'm a bloody twenty-five year old and still I trip! Even Teddy walks better than me and despite the fact I'm very proud of that, I'm supposed to walk better!"

Bella laughed. "Hey, look at it this way. If you never actually tripped and fell so much, the first thought Remus had when he caught you from falling down the stairs wouldn't have been 'wow, she's beautiful.'"

Tonks grinned. "He told you that?"

"Okay, people, enough chitchat," Ginny said impatiently. "Come on, Bella, tell us what's going on! You know I hate mysteries."

"I thought Hermione was the one who hated mysteries?"

"I do, but I like solving th -"

"Okay, now I know you're hiding something," Ginny interrupted Hermione and directed a glare towards Bella, crossing her arms.

"Wait, before you start, what is going on in here?" Tonks looked at Ginny's irritated and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Ginny."

"It's alright. Bella is hiding something and we're trying to figure out what she's hiding."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Well, what if I'm not hiding something?" It was hard to keep a grin off her face and her excitement increased. As much fun as it was to tease Ginny by hiding this "mystery," it was getting increasingly hard to keep it a secret.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "This is going nowhere."

"Fine, fine. Yesterday, Sirius…Sirius…he…" Bella's mind came up blank as she looked at her friends' faces, filled with expectation. _This is awkward._

"Yeah, keep going," Tonks said, leaning eagerly on her seat, her dark eyes twinkling.

_Here goes. _"He proposed."

There was a moment of silence as the three witches stared at Bella, their faces frozen with a brief moment of shock. And then:

"_Oh my god,_ he proposed! You guys are gonna get married!" Ginny exclaimed breathlessly, jumping up and down on her seat, looking like Christmas had come early. She, Hermione and Tonks reached out and give their newly-engaged friend tight hugs. "Why the bloody hell didn't you tell us yesterday?"

"I dunno," Bella replied, her cheeks flushed. "We were, uh, busy yesterday." Upon realizing just how her sentence must've sounded to the others, she flushed further.

Ginny and Tonks snickered, their eyebrows wriggling suggestively. "Busy, eh?"

Hermione decided to spare her best friend the embarrassment and grinned. "This is totally amazing, Bella. Congratulations. Hey, can I see the ring?"

Bella froze and stared at Hermione, who looked back at her questioningly. There was a short pause and the only thing Bella could come up with was, "I…" … _don't have a ring. My fiancé __forgot to give me a bloody ring. _

Ginny blinked, baffled. "Bella, please don't tell me Sirius didn't give you a ring when he proposed?"

"And you also forgot about it?" Tonks asked, looking ready to burst out in laughter any second.

"Well… I could say no but that would be a big lie," Bella said, grinning sheepishly. "And who cares about a ring, anyway? You know I hate jewelry and make-up and all that junk."

"So what are you going to where to your wedding, jeans?"

"I would love to do that but I don't think your mom will let me, Ginny."

"Not just her mom," Tonks muttered.

Hermione laughed. "You guys are so made for each other."

Bella smiled. "I know."

* * *

_fin_

* * *

**A.N: Edited on July 20, 2012. A few changes here and there, nothing major.**_  
_

**Takes place the day after that wonderful and absolutely not normal proposal we read about last chapter!**


	3. Let's Get Married

_"My most brilliant achievement was my ability to be able to persuade my wife to marry me."_

_― Winston Churchill_

* * *

**Let's Get Married**

3:00 am

No.

_Yes. _

No! Not now, at this godforsaken hour!

_Why not? _

It's crazy, that's why.

_You are crazy. _

She's sleeping.

_So?_

She's tired.

_So? _

...

Finally, the man's resolve crumbled, and he found himself gently shaking his fiancee's shoulder, trying to wake her up from her slumber. She did a few seconds later, her eyes struggling to open properly, looking dazed and confused. Her eyes drooping occasionally and struggling to think properly, the twenty-one year old asked blearily, "What is it, Sirius?"

"Let's get married."

The green-eyed young woman blinked. She blinked again, looking more awake, and just when he thought she was about to open her mouth and say something, she yawned and turned over. "Go to sleep, Padfoot."

* * *

3:15 am

"Sirius?" A hesitant pause, then, "Sirius, wake up."

"Mmm…? Whatsit?"

Another tentative pause, then a bright smile, and, "Let's get married."

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**A.N: 18 reviews, 93 favorites and 22 follows for two little chapters. Speechless.**

**Let's move on before I get emotional. This was hopelessly short, but I was focusing on the dialogues and since this is a 3 am proposal, a long lengthy discussion wouldn't make much sense, don't cha think? **

**This takes place roughly three years after the first two chapters.**


	4. Her Unconventional Romeo

**NOTE: This takes place _BEFORE_ chapter 3. **

* * *

_"Take _that, _knight in shining armor. This lady prefers the knave._**"**  
- Stacey Jay

* * *

**Her Unconventional Romeo**

"We should do it tonight."

"Why wait for tonight? We're already half-naked right now."

Bella snorted."Keep your pants on, Romeo. I was talking about telling everyone about the engagement. Tonight, during dinner at the Burrow."

Sirius looked thoughtful. "Y'know, Hermione was talking about this Romeo bloke the other day. Wasn't he the one who killed himself because-"

"Sirius, c'mon. Be serious. And don't even-" She raised her hand to stop the "But I _am _Sirius!" joke that she knew was coming.

The mischievous Marauder closed his mouth and rolled his eyes playfully, his eyes alight with a happiness that she thought she would never get used to seeing.

"I hardly reckon Mrs. Weasley's going to take the news very well. You know how she is."

"Hey," his hand reached out to grasp hers firmly. "Don't fret over it too much. That woman may possibly be more stubborn than your mother, but she'll have to accept it eventually. It'll be okay."

A smile graced the young Potter's face at the mention of Lily Potter. "You know, she would accept our relationship faster if you didn't rile her up so much all the time."

"I don't appreciate her constant reminders that one of her sons would be a better match for you." His grip on her hand tightened ever so slightly, a spark of irritation in his bottomless gray eyes.

Bella understood where he was coming from. Mrs. Weasley made it clear that she didn't approve of their relationship, and would rather have Bella be with one of her sons. While she was able to brush it off with a smile, Sirius didn't take it so lightly. And not that she would ever admit it to him, but she _liked_ it, liked the way his protective nature flared up whenever anyone spoke up against their relationship. It was a vast contrast from the way he used to be in the early days of their relationship, when all he did was try to push her away because he was so convinced she deserved better.

_But she didn't want better. She wanted him. _

"Well," the green-eyed witch started casually, reaching over to settle herself into Sirius' lap. She curled her arms around his neck and brushed her nose against his. "You and I both know that's complete and utter _bullshit._"

"Perhaps. But I think I might need some more... _reassurance_," he replied, and it was like kissing the sun as her laughter tinkled against his mouth and sent all thoughts of the Weasleys flying away.

It didn't take long for things to heat up. Their breathing grew ragged and hands trekked across each other's body, familiar yet as exhilarating as it was the first time, a fire that was about to engulf them alive. Bella's fingers eventually trailed from the hard lines of Sirius' chest to the waistline of his trousers. She broke off the kiss, eyes flickering down to the offending object.

"All right, Romeo, the pants have to go."

* * *

**Holy crap, this is almost a week late. I wanted to post this on July 15, which was my birthday, but it just didn't feel ****_right _****yet.**

**I realized how utterly pointless this chapter is after I wrote it. I know not everyone's a fan of fluff without plot (FWP?!), so I'm sorry if you found it boring and bleh. But I recently made a friend who reminded me of the mischievous side of Sirius, and he's like the most charmingly dirty-minded person I've ****_ever _****met. I'm constantly telling him stuff like, "Woaaah, keep your pants on, Romeo!" and so I was inspired to write this because of him. So thank you, my unconventional Romeo for the inspiration and the wonderful summer. **

**I hope the fluff and the (attempted) humor made you smile! It's still technically my birth week, which means if you leave a review it would be my birthday present and that would totally make my day. Just sayin'. **


End file.
